The Lone Wolf
by Blade Wolfhart
Summary: [[AU]] Importait note for all fans of this Series!!!!!! R&R!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: All references to Star Fox (Characters, ships, etc.) belong to Nintendo. I only own Blade. Distribution: Can go anywhere as long as it has my name on it.  
  
Lone Wolf Written by: Blade  
  
Residential Corridor B, Room 54. 9/29/2002 A.C. (2000 hours)  
  
A young, brown wolf of 13 years of age was staring out of the window of his quarters. He was watching the Arwings pull of amazing stunts in midair; Barrel Roles, U-turns, and many other stunts. He was captivated by the gracefulness of the jets and the ease in which they were performed. He had always wanted to fly. The boy sighed, turned around, and walked over to his new bed. 'This is all too new' he thought to himself as he sat down heavily on the bed. He then reached down to the back pocket of his brand-new uniform, and pulled out his Academy License/ID. The wolf stared at it for a moment, just being proud to hold it. He then read it out laud, just to make sure that he was holding it. The card read: ______________ James "Blade" Cornarian Air Force Cadet. ---------------------- James "Blade" looked to the left of the print and saw himself staring at himself. The picture was taken not too long ago. It showed James with sunglasses on. He didn't know why he was wearing them that day. He had just felt like it. He flipped it over and over in his paws. He stopped to look at the stats on the back of the card. It had his height, his weight, his age, his fur color, and his eye color. He paused to look at this for a moment. His eye color was red. He'd always had red eyes. He was never the victim of some strange Venomien experiment. Most people were frightened of his red eyes. 'That's why I wear these sunglasses.' he thought to himself again. Other than his eyes, James was perfectly normal, except for the fact that he didn't have any known relatives, and that he didn't even know his last name. James had never gotten a chance to see his parents. 'I wish I could have met them.just once.' He had picked the name James when he was younger. He didn't even really pick it. He just always had it. His friends called him Blade though. He didn't know why, but it probably had something to do with the necklace that he had always worn. It resembled a sword. He liked the name Blade a lot, and soon came to be known as it. He almost never used his real name anymore. For no particular reason at all, Blade started thinking about questions that had plaguing the back of his mind his entire life. Things like, 'Who were my parents? Where are they? Why am I here?' As Blade pondered these questions, he stood up, walked over to his gear, and picked out his guitar. He didn't plug in the amp though, so he would be quiet. It was getting dark, and the Arwings had landed long ago. He started playing chords mindlessly, not really paying attention to what he was doing, and after about 30 seconds, he found himself playing one of his own pieces. Ten minutes later, Blade put everything away, and got into bed. 'Tomorrow is the first day of school. It's nothing to get nervous over.but why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen?' With that last thought, he drifted of onto an uneasy sleep. The same type of sleep he'd had for the last ten years of his life.  
  
Corridor C. 9/30/2012 A.C. (1500 hours)  
  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Blade was talking to Fox McCloud. Even though Fox was a year older that Blade, they both had the same class at the end of the day. "That last assignment was a pain in the butt though," Fox put in. The two had been forced to interview each other, and give a short speech on the information they had learned. It turned out that they had a lot in common. They both liked Flying (of course), and music. The teacher had then given them a long list of assignments to do, the last one being not necessarily hard, but had forced the students to think all the way back to 3rd grade. "20 algebra problems! Who does she think she is?" Fox said this last sentence as they reached their lockers, which were right next to each other. By this time, the weird feeling that Blade had had last night was completely gone, until. A large explosion rocked the hallway! Both Blade and Fox were thrown against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Head spinning from the impact, they both started to slowly get up from the floor, which by now was covered by pieces of the wall near where their lockers had once been. Blade's head was yelling at him to get out of the way, fast. "Man.I knew something bad was going to happen today." 


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: All Star Fox things belong to Nintendo. All references to FFVIII belong to Squaresoft. All references to G Gundam belong to who ever owns G Gundam. I only own Blade. The Dark Wolf Empire belongs to my friend.  
  
The Lone Wolf The Attack Part 2  
  
Corridor C. 9/30/2012 A.C. (1505 hours)  
  
His head still spinning and throbbing with pain from the explosion, Blade started to walk away. His head was still yelling at him, so he sped up t a jog, then an all-out sprint away from the hole in the wall. "What the heck is going on here?" Blade said out loud, to no one in particular. He could have sworn he had heard a cruel laugh after the explosion. Then again, it might just be his mind playing tricks on him again.  
  
It was a good thing that Fox decided to follow Blade, because as two young students were leaving the corridor, another explosion shook the building. This one appeared to be a missile though, for even though Blade and Fox were out of the corridor and walking down the main hallway, the blast still sent them screaming through the air. They flew through an Arwing, then instantly became lead. They both groaned as they tried to sit up. After a few minutes without anything exploding around him, Blade stood up. "Ah! #$%@!" He instantly fell down again because of the pain that had shot straight through his left leg, and the sickening crack he heard.  
  
Fox didn't even attempt to stand. He knew his leg was broken just by looking at it. He glimpsed at it and tried not to look at it again.  
  
The two students were no more than 50 yards from the Main Office. This side of the Academy hadn't heard the first bomb go off, and was just now reacting to the missile. The two decided to crawl the rest of the way.  
  
Blade and Fox finally managed to reach the front office, and what they saw inside didn't really surprise them. It was total mayhem inside that little office. It was busier than the corridor the boys had just left.  
  
They almost didn't even notice when three men stepped over the two badly injured students. James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar rushed of in the direction of the Hanger. Fox, who had managed to prop himself up against the wall, noticed who they were at the last second. "Dad!" Fox cried out to his father, but James didn't hear his son yelling to him. He was receiving his orders through his comm. Link. James was distracted.  
  
Blade was sitting against the wall next to Fox, and just watched all this happen. He had a strange suspicion that this was the last time he would see the legendary James "Fox" McCloud.  
  
He was right.  
  
3 Years Later  
  
Finally! After three long years of tortuous waiting, enough information had been collected to give a good guest-a-mate of what had happened on that fateful day. Fox, being the only living relation to the only person who had died that day, was allowed to view it first.  
  
Blade was waiting outside of the office for Fox. He was also starting to get a bit worried about Fox. 'He's been in there for an hour,' Blade thought to himself, 'and if he's not out in 10 minutes, I'll go in to see what's holding him up.' These thoughts had barely crossed Blades mind, when Fox walked out. His head hung low. This surprised Blade a little, because even if Fox was is a bad mood, or wasn't feeling well, he never showed it. 'It must have been bad.'  
  
"So Fox. What's the deal?" Blade tried to strike up conversation. He'd never seen Fox this way before. Fox didn't even look up at him. "Dad's dead." This did not, however, surprise Blade. It hadn't been proven, but everyone believed James was dead.even Fox. "He was betrayed by Pigma. Pigma was working for Andross." "What about Peppy?" "He made it off Venom, barely. When he got back, he was told to keep it all a secret.even from me." This hit home for Blade. "And the attacks?" Blade prompted Fox. "They were carried out for Venom through a terrorist group.'" There was a long silence.  
  
By this time, the two had reached Corridor B, where their rooms were located. The two split of towards their respective rooms in silence. Blade entered his room first.  
  
He stared at his room. The 16-year-old looked to his desk, and saw several pictures of the band he was in. The group was so unorganized, that they didn't even have a name yet, and they'd been together for two years. They did, however, play excellent music. They were great. With Bill Grey on the drums, Falco Lombardi on the bass, and Fox and himself on electric guitars, they were perfect.  
  
He continued to look around his room, until his eyes landed on the closet. His eyebrows slanted. Blade, and only Blade, knew what was in there. The youth slowly walked over to the closet and opened the sliding door. The thin, long, black case instantly caught the Wolfs gaze. He grunted as he pulled the case from the closet. It was heavy for such a small thing. Blade slowly opened the black case.  
  
Inside was a very long, very beautiful, and very, very sharp sword. On one end, there was the handle. The handle itself was a gun. (Literally) On the other end was the tip. The blade itself went straight out, until the last five inches, which were curved into a point that met with the bottom of the blade. This weapon was called a Gun-Blade. Carved on the blade, were mystic runes. No one could translate them. Blade didn't care if they could or if they couldn't. On the far right end of the blade, was the Star Fox insignia. Again, he didn't care how it had gotten there. He honestly didn't know. His memory only went back eleven years.  
  
Blade picked up the incredibly heavy sword. He swung it around a few times with relative ease. He braced it upon his shoulder, and spoke out loud to himself.or to the sword. "I had hoped that I would never need you again." 


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters belong to Nintendo. All references to FFVIII belong to Square. Blade belongs to be. Don't sue me. Expect the next part on the weekend.  
  
Also, Happy birthday to me. It's the 29th.  
  
Now read.  
  
The Lone Wolf Part 3  
  
Gymnasium. 7/18/2015 A.C. (1200 hours)  
  
The sun was shinning through the large window in the gym, undisturbed. That is, until a steel blade cut through it. Blade was in the empty gymnasium, practicing with his Gun-Blade. The three-foot blade sliced through the air with incredible speed and accuracy.  
  
After 30 solid minutes of training, Blade finally stopped and gently put the sword down. He then heard a sound. 'Breathing? I'm the only one here.aren't I?' Blade slowly looked over his shoulder to see that he had drawn a small crowd.  
  
The students were looking at the wolf with amazement especially the younger ones. The crowd was very stunned and impressed to see the 16-year-old wolf handle the 30-pound weapon like it weighed 16 ounces. There was also the fact that Blade wasn't very tall and didn't seem very strong either.  
  
The young wolf smiled slightly, and without hesitation, went straight back to training. Partly for the practice, but mostly for the amusement of the group that was rapidly getting larger. He pulled of impressive stunt, some that he didn't even know he could do, for five more minutes. He then walked slowly over to the simulator, leaving little drops of sweat in his wake. Blade turned the machine on, and cranked the opponent's level up to 10, as high as the dial would turn. He then turned the number of opponents up to 20, again as high as the dial would turn. Finally, he changed the opponent's weapons to lasers. They wouldn't hurt him, but if he got hit, it would be "Game Over."  
  
Blade smiled to himself. 'This will be fun, but too easy.' He wasn't being cocky; he just knew his abilities. He then walked out to the middle of the gym. With out warning, Blade yelled. "Start program!"  
  
Instantly, five gray forms wielding blasters appeared on all sides of him. Blade smiled to himself again. He loved this part. He waited until the forms got within 10 feet of him. The wolf suddenly disappeared. Gasps were heard through out the gym. Blade then reappeared behind two very shocked forms that had gotten to close together, and cut them down with lightning speed. He then dispatched the other three. Blade continued to attack the next ten as the showed up, and was soon down to the final five.  
  
They closed in on Blade as a smirk crossed the wolfs face. He stood with the sword behind his left side. Finally, when they had gotten within three feet of him, he let loose a yell, and spun in a complete 360-degree circle so fast, that no one saw him, except one of the gray forms. The hologram was smart enough to stay farther away from him then his comrades. He had also anticipated the attack, and leapt back. He then started to fire his blaster at Blade. Blade was barely able to dodge the attack, and fell down.  
  
The hologram then ran up to the wolf and pointed the blaster at him. "Getting tired, are we? Dodge this." was what hologram said. Blade then disappeared again, this time reappearing with his Gun-Blade at the hologram's head. "No. You." Was all Blade said before slashing the form with his sword, unleashing a bullet as he followed through. The hologram vanished.  
  
Cheers erupted through the small crowd. Blade smiled, then waved his paw and walked to the exit, leaving the crowd to think about what they had just witnessed.  
  
One Year Later.  
  
Academy Grounds. 6/14/2016 A.C. (0600 hours.)  
  
Blade walked through the thick morning fog with his Gun-Blade in the loading position and two bullets between his teeth. He took the silver bullet out from between his fangs and placed it in the sword/gun. Then he put the solid gold bullet in. He knew exactly what he wanted to us these for.  
  
Blade closed the gun right before the sound of a jet hit him. He smiled. 'Finally!' As the Arwing landed, Blade looked to see who was in the cockpit. It was Fox, just as expected. "Bout time!" Blade yelled as the cockpit opened to reveal his friend. "Sure is!" Fox yelled back. "You ready for the concert?" Blade asked as Fox got onto the ground. "What concert?" "The end-of-the-year band concert!" "Oh yeah.I'm ready." "Good." As they spoke, the other members of the Star Fox team started to land their Arwings.  
  
As the two friends talked, they didn't notice a ship roughly the size of the 'Great Fox', but painted black, and was a much different shape. Fox stopped talking and faced Blade. "Blade, I know of your skills, and I also know that you want to be a Team member. So, will you accept my offer and become a member of the Star Fox team?" Blade hadn't expected this, and did all he could to not yell in joy. "Yes!" He answered in a slightly shaky voice, with excitement simmering on the surface.  
  
Students were finally starting to come out of their dorms and head to class. Unfortunately for Blade, this was when his life turned upside down, for he to hadn't noticed the large spacecraft above his head. He had mistaken it for a cloud.  
  
There were now about 250 students out on the grounds, and some had already noticed the ship, and were pointing at it. Blade looked up to see what was so interesting about the sky. "What the---!" He had barely dodged something that had fallen from the sky. He then realized that the cloud was a ship, and that the thing that had almost landed on top of him, was a wolf.  
  
The figure started to rise, and Blade saw that the other wolf was nearly twice his age. "Hello young one." The wolf had a low, calm voice, yet it still sent chills up the younger wolfs spine when he heard it, like he'd despised it at one point in his life. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" "I know many things about you James 'Blade'." Blade was baffled. Almost no one knew his real name except Fox, General Pepper, and himself. How could a complete stranger know him? "As for your first question, my name is Durin." "What do you want?" Someone from the crowd yelled. "To make a demonstration of your school," Durin's voice was cold, almost hateful now, "to show all the other planets of the Lylat system what will happen if they stand up to the Dark Wolf Empire!" Blade had no idea what this guy was talking about, but he didn't like it.  
  
By this time, almost the whole population of the Academy was watching, trying to figure out what was going on. Blade then escaped to the back of the crowd. Durin stepped onto a bench to get everyone's attention. "But I will give you all a chance to protect yourselves. If anyone is brave enough to step forward and challenge me to a duel with the weapon of their choice, and wins, I might decide to spare your school." Durin had a large smirk on face. "If not, you all die. I'll give you ten minutes to decide who will challenge me." "We don't need ten minutes!" There were gasps as the crowd separated to reveal the mysterious speaker. Blade walked forward. "I challenge you!" "With what weapon do you with to battle?" Durin wasn't even surprised at the fact that Blade had challenged him. He had actually planned this. "Gun-Blades." Was all Blade said, his voice very even. "Ah, your specialty. How nice. No more talk. Let's get things started, shall we?" Blade didn't believe this. Not only did this weirdo know everything about him, but he was also smiling! 'What's with this guy?' Durin then spoke into his comm. System on his head. "Guard? Bring down two Gun-Blades." "One," Blade corrected Durin, "I prefer to use my own." "Fine." Durin made the correction and soon his sword was in his hands. Blade drew his weapon, and got into his traditional fighting stance. Durin was standing there, his Gun-Blade pointed at Blade, and a grin on his face. "I've always wanted to fight you Blade." Blade was getting more confused every second. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face!" Blade yelled. He rushed Durin.  
  
Durin was ready for him through and, being as cocky as he was, spun a whole 360 degrees and stopped the attack. Durin then pulled back and slashed at Blade. Blade dodged the cut and thrust the sword upward at the older wolf. Durin again dodged the cut and swung his Gun-Blade at Blade. The younger wolf did the same. The two swords connected, and sparks flew as the cold steel swords heated up and rubbed against each other. They kept at it for 2 minutes. Sparks and sweat flew as the two wolfs battled for the right to the Academy.  
  
Then things heated up. Durin sliced at the air in a straight line towards Blades head. Blade ducked, and sliced his blade right to Durin's head. He swung until he hit the other blade. Blade couldn't believe this! The older wolf was matching his attacks, trust for thrust. The two then locked blades. They were in that position when Durin decided to talk. "Do you think you can win Blade? I know you. I know your every move. I even know the things you don't know." This surprised Blade a bit. 'He must be some kind of psychic or something.' "What do you mean?" "Oh. I forgot. You don't know anything about yourself, do you?" "That's a lie!" "Is it?" The lock broke. "It's time to finish this." Blade said quietly, so only Durin could hear him. "Do you want to know about your past, Blade?" Durin said in between the sharp clangs of the Gun-Blades. "Your mother was a good woman." Durin was continuing with his speech. "You had two brothers and one sister." The two wolfs got into another blade-lock. "But something happened." Blade's anger was rising every second. "What!?" "They were killed." That was the last straw. Blade's rage got the best of him, and he rushed Durin again, this time, not slowing down. He just kept slashing and slashing and slashing until, all of a sudden, Blade slashed so hard, that he was knocked back from the recoil. He backed up, while defending from the increasingly powerful blows that he was being dealt. He finally managed to get away, still facing Durin and rushed for the final time, his right hand stretched out front and his blade behind him. Durin's hand suddenly shot something out of it. "What the---!" but Blade was cut off when the blast hit him in the gut. He soon realized that he was lying on his back, and tried to get to his knees.  
  
Blade then saw it. The glint of metal. Time stood still.  
  
He pulled back just in time to miss Durin's deadly blade, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade when it sliced straight up, point first, with more power then the first slash.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Blade yelled as he grasped his right eye. Blade had never known such pain in his life. There were people yelling. Time started to speed up again.  
  
"Do you want to know who killed your family? Do you want to know why you didn't die with them?" Blade didn't respond. He was in too much pain to. He just nodded his head.  
  
"I killed them," his voice sounded overjoyed. Even though he couldn't see, he knew he had a voice. "And the reason you didn't die too, you are the one." Blade opened his good eye and stared at Durin. This has to a joke. Durin looked into his eyes and saw exactly what he wanted to see. Fear, pain, and something else. "You, my boy, are the Perfect Weapon." "That's not possible. Venom never did any experiments on me. It's been proven." Blade's voice was starting to crack. "Ah, but did they tell you what they did find out? You ARE the experiment!" "NO! It's not possible!" "Is it?" Blade tried to stand, but Durin gave him a cut across the chest and he fell down again.  
  
"You escaped your family's doom." "Shut up" Blade's voice was barely inaudible. "I was given orders to terminate the test." "Shut up." Blade's voice was getting louder. "And you are the test, so you shall die." "SHUT UP!" "Um, Durin? I think you should do what he says." The voice belonged to Fox, who'd had his own share of what Blade could do if he told you to shut up, and you didn't obey. Durin had turned his head to face fox. 'Perfect.' "Why? It's fun to torture the young --!" Durin was cut off by the flash of silver that flew by his head. He whipped he head around to see what had happened. He turned to see Blade, with his sword pointed at Durin, and smoke coming out of the middle of the Gun-Blade. He saw exactly what he wanted to see. The swirl of red smoke in his opponent's eyes. "Still want to play do you?" The smirk still wasn't off his face. It was time to end this.  
  
This time, it was Durin who rushed Blade, but Blade was prepared. There was still ten feet between him and his target. He sprinted.  
  
Seven feet.  
  
Blade dragged his Gun-Blade slightly on the ground., causing sparks to fly from the ground.  
  
Five feet.  
  
Blade planted his feet.  
  
Three feet.  
  
Blade summoned up all his power, and forced the sword straight up, with a power he didn't even know he possessed. The blade connected--with Durin's face. The striking blow sent him flying against the side of the wall. There he lay, almost unconscious, blood dribbling down his face.  
  
Blade walked up to the half-unconscious wolf, and pointed his Gun- Blade squarely at Durin's chest. Durin was still able to speak though. "They will find you! You, the Perfect Weapon, will still be terminated."  
  
Blade looked into Durin's eyes, and saw only pleasure. Durin did the same, but saw only hatred, pain, sorrow, and the swirling smoke in his red eyes.  
  
"There's still one more thing Blade, I enjoyed destroying your family. Or should I say, my family!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! You killed my father, my mother, and my brothers and sisters. What do you mean by 'your family'" Blade was enraged! Durin was wearing a very, very large grin. "You still don't understand, do you? You see Blade, I am your father!"  
  
"YOU LIE!" Blade yelled. "Do I?" Blade had had enough. He let his rage, pain and all of his sorrow out. He pulled the trigger, let the golden bullet fly, and silenced the evil forever. The bang echoed off of the walls. Tears and Blood mixed as they streamed down Blade's face, and fell on Durin's body.  
  
Blade turned around, thinking about what he had just done, and faced the crowd, which was dead silent. He then felt weak. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the crowd rushing forward to help.  
  
Long, wasn't it. Took me three days to write this much. Oh well.I'll try to get part 4 up soon. I applaud anyone who has been able to read this much, and to all you FFVIII fans, this chapter should seem familiar. Hope you enjoyed. R&R. It's right down at the bottom left of your screen. James "Blade" Wolfhart. 


	4. The Discovery

Disclaimer: All references to Star Fox belong to Nintendo. Blade, Durin, and anyone else that doesn't belong to Nintendo belongs to me. Scraff, of course, belongs to Scraff.  
  
Sorry I haven't up-loaded in a while, but sometimes things get in the way. (School, Scouts, Blah, blah, blah) This story should be drawing to a close soon. Now, onto the "Feature Presentation."  
  
------------------------ 'Thought' 'Modern character thought' ------------------------  
  
The Lone Wolf. Part 4 Written by: Blade. Co-written by Scraff.  
  
Black. All he could see was black. It wasn't just any black either. It was perfect black. The wolf then saw something in the endless field of darkness. It was bright. 'Am I dying?' As it came closer, Blade could see it. The light was more like a screen. Actually that's what it was.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
'What's going on?' A baby was sitting on the ground, crying, while his parents ran around with a look of fear on their faces. Sirens were going off like mad, and the staff were also running around. "Madam President! We must get you and you family to the capsules!" "What is happening?" "The Dark Wolf Empire is attacking my lady!" "Now? Impossible!" The look of fear on her face turned to a look of Horror. "Durin?" The President called out for her husband. Durin walked up to her, fear painted on his face, but his face was kind. There was no anger in his eyes this time. 'Strange.' "Yes Raina?" "Take James with you." "O.k." Durin hadn't even finished his first sentence before the child was picked up off the floor by Raina and pushed into his arms. After this happened, Durin ran off, the child clinging to him.  
  
He hadn't gotten very far before they encountered a younger wolf. The younger one had a look of pure terror on his face. "Father?" "Son! Let's go! Where have you been?" "I've been training in the south corridors." The two wolfs ran of down the tunnel. "Father! I can't leave the Wolf Heart!" "What are you talking about?!" ' What is going on here? What are this 'Wolf heart'?' They ran until they came upon a fork in the tunnel. An adviser was waiting for them. "Durin! Young one! Come with me, and don't forget the little one." 'What's going on?' Durin picked up the child -James- and followed the adviser.  
  
They soon came to two small chambers. Durin looked over at his son, who was walking towards the room right next to his, the young wolf's sword shining in his hands. "Farewell. And fight hard!  
  
A large explosion rocked the tunnel, as the far wall was blown apart. Several soldiers in black armor appeared through the hole. They took one quick look around, then separated to form separate lines. A tall dark figure stepped through the hole and raised his paw. A white mist shot from his paw and the wolf closest to him froze. He had an evil smile on his face as more mist spread throughout the cavern. The dark armored wolfs lunged at the creature holding the sword. The sword instantly turned a bright yellow/red/orange mix before it made contact with the metal of the other blades.  
  
"The Dark Wolfs are attacking! Get Going! You'll be safe in the caves! GO!" The young wolf with the sword was yelling now. Durin ran inside the room, and closed the door behind him. 'I hope everyone will be alright.' A white mist seeped through the stone. The last thing Durin saw and heard before the temperature dropped and he drifted of to sleep, was the crying child in his arms and the muffled sound of battle. 'Please let them be all right.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"NO!"  
  
Blade instantly sat up. He spun his head from side to side several times to try and figure out where he was. For some reason, tears were running down his face from his eyes, or more appropriately, his one good eye. One of them was bandaged up in what seemed like five pounds of gauss.  
  
He soon released that he was in the academy infirmary. A doctor came running in to see what the trouble was. "Good! Your awake." The doctor said in a relieved tone, his voice thick with a British accent. "You were in a coma for nearly eight hours. You had us all scared young one. 'Why does everyone call me that?' "What happened?" "Don't you remember lad? You had a huge battle and won! You did lose a lot of blood though." Everything was starting to come back to him now. The fight, the shot, and that voice, (By now, he'd forgotten the dream) Blade felt so confused. It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't it add up? What was all this happening to him?  
  
Blade was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the doctor removing the bandages that covered his eye until it was off. "There. Much better." Blade was jolted from his thoughts by a mirror that had been thrust in front of his face. Blade looked at his reflection and almost fainted.  
  
There was a scar. It was a huge scar! It ran down the right side of his face for nearly four and a half inches. But it was still cool. Then the facts hit him. If Blade couldn't see with both eye's, how could he be a pilot? Regulation stated that a pilot must have perfect 20-20 vision and TWO eyes. His spirit sank to the bottom of his stomach. His head dropped as the tears came again.  
  
"What am I doing here." Blade whispered.  
  
6/14/2016 A.C. (1500 hours)  
  
"Man! I can't believe they let you out on the same day!" Fox was very surprised to see Blade at the end of the day. Blade had been released nine hours after he received his injury, he still wasn't feeling any better though. He knew that he couldn't become a pilot. He only had one eye. He needed two. "Why are you so down Blade? You should be happy to be out of there." "I have to go." Blade said in a low voice. "I can't stay here." "What do you mean?" Fox again sounded surprised. "I can't become a pilot anymore." "Why!?" "D@^$ It Fox! Don't you see? Tears were coming back to Blade's eye. "To fly, you need TWO EYES! I only have one." His voice ended in a whisper.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Fox Exclaimed. "Who said that you need to have Two eyes to fly? You can fly blind for all I care."  
  
This started to lift Blade's spirits a lot, and before he knew it, there was a light spring in his step.  
  
"Know what? If you hurry, you might be able to make it to last period. Better hurry." With this, Blade thanked his friend for the info and ran off down the hallway to the academy's shop. There, he found a nice pair of dark glasses he could use to cover up at least half of the scar. He soon found himself running to class.  
  
When he got there, he looked in to find the teacher giving a very long, boring lecture. Blade decided that now was the best time to try and sneak into class, considering that most people were asleep anyway. He pushed the door open slowly and walked in. No one noticed him. 'This is perfect.' Blade thought to him self, right before the door closed behind him, making a loud 'thunk.' All eyes instantly turned towards him. He felt the heat rise in his face. Blade was thankful for his fur, for it covered up his now red face.  
  
There was utter silence. Blade noticed the teacher was looking at him also. 'He's gonna kill me for interrupting the lecture.' Blade saluted and found his seat, while the entire class was still looking at him. He sat down, and the teacher started speaking again. The students looked back to the teacher; except one. A cat was still looking at him. 'What's with these preppies?' "Sir." The blue furred cat spoke up. "Yes, Katherine?" "Students aren't allowed to wear sunglasses to class." She had a happy tone in her voice. She disliked Blade in every way, and Blade knew it. 'Dang' "She's right," the teacher responded with a tired voice, like he'd just lost a five-minute arm wrestling match. "So Blade, lose the glasses." Reluctantly, Blade took of the sunglasses and showed his scar. Gasps ran threw the class like wildfire. Some laughed. Others were in awe. But all around, everyone was just shocked. Class then started up again, and time slowed down drastically.  
  
Finally, class let out, and everyone left in a hurry; except Blade. He didn't want to get stuck in a crowed and become the center of attention. After a while he left, to find the halls still packed, but was lucky to find Fox. "Come on! It's almost time for the concert!" Fox yelled to him. "What concert?" Fox gave Blade a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me.' "Oh." Blade got the point.  
  
The two friends managed to fight their way through the crowd, and act that was twice as hard because Fox was there, (He was really popular) and because Blade was there too (He was really, REALLY popular). They managed to get to the auditorium, which was where their instruments were located, and put on the show of their young lives.  
  
Later that year.  
  
10/28/2016 A.C. (0900 hours)  
  
'Will it ever end?' Blade had been flying through empty space for three hours. He was now a member of Star Fox, and had been sent to investigate some activity on a planet that was on the outskirts of the Lylat System. Hr was also getting bored, which was a bad thing, because when Blade thought about things, he usually thought about things from his past. 'What planet did I come from? What were my mother's and the rest of my family's names? Am I doing the laundry tomorrow, or is Slippy doing it tonight?' As he pondered these thoughts, his radar blipped a little, showing a small planet. 'Finally' Blade let out a sigh at the same time that he let out his landing gears. He jumped out of his Advanced Arwing, (Slippy had made it at his request) and started to look around. The first thing he noticed was that it was cold. It also had a large hole near where he had landed.  
  
After scanning the hole, Blade discovered that it wasn't just a hole. It was a very complex system of tunnels. 'Why do I get the feeling that I've been here before?'  
  
He scanned again, only to find that the source of the activity was close, but not on the surface. Blade shrugged his shoulders, and jumped down the hole.  
  
He soon discovered that it was not a very deep hole, In a painful way. He hadn't expected the sudden stop so soon, and found himself sitting on a very sore bottom. He groaned as he stood up, and started walking down the tunnels.  
  
Blade had been walking for hours, and his feet were getting blistered. He knew that he was getting very close to the source, but he just couldn't find it. Luckily, he had marked the exit in his PDA.  
  
He started to gripe to himself about how this was useless, and that he should leave, when he came across a brightly lit room. Blade looked at his PDA, and found that he was close to what he was looking for. "Maybe it branches of." Blade drew his Gun-Blade and walked into the room. He discovered that it was much larger that he originally had thought it was, and that it branched out at one point.  
  
He was about to go down this passage when a gleam of silver caught his eye. He turned his head to look to the center of the cavern and noticed a bright, silver sword, not too different from his own, in the center. Blade walked over to it and looked at the magnificent more closely.  
  
As he examined the sword, he noticed a little red ball near the handle. It looked like it was fused into the sword.  
  
It was obviously red, but something else caught his eye. There was a slight disturbance in the ball, like some one was taking a stick and stirring the water with it. After deciding that it wasn't dangerous, he picked it up. Then something happened that he hadn't expected.  
  
The sword disintegrated in his hands. Blade stepped back, a look of horror on his face.  
  
'Ah, crap! What'd I do?'  
  
It had all turned to dust. But the little red ball we still in on piece, unfazed.  
  
Blade looked around, decided that this little thing couldn't be a problem, and touched it. He tried to put it back on the stand where he had found the sword.  
  
It was hot, and Blade almost dropped it, but he soon forgot about the heat when he noticed the disturbance in the sphere again. 'What the. the red is swirling?' It was. The red smoke started to spin faster and faster.  
  
An electric jolt that traveled through his body, causing him to scream. Then, the ball was gone.  
  
He turned his head to try and find it, but he couldn't see it. He then heard noises. He spun around to find that he had been cornered by dark-furred creatures. They looked like Wolfs, but they weren't. He lifted his Gun-Blade to his face (his traditional fighting stance) and was about to attack when he noticed a shining red light coming from above his paw. "What the!? How did that get there?" The little red ball had attached itself to his weapon, and was shining brightly. 'Oh well, I'll figure that out later.' His Gun-Blade suddenly turned a bright blue color. It almost looked like it was flaming. He felt something in his arms. Power!  
  
Blade smiled to himself, but then noticed many more were crowding into the cavern. He decided that fighting wasn't the best idea at the time. Blade looked around it the sea of Black Armor to try to find a way out. After a few moments, he decided that there was only one way out. He raised the blade back up to his face. The flame surrounding it grew larger.  
  
He then attacked the creatures that had surrounded him, and broke through their lines quite fast. Somehow, his strength had improved tremendously. His sword didn't want to run from the battle--literally--. It held him back. Even though the swords pull was strong, Blade's was stronger. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and finally managed to escape the caves (With about a thousand or more black soldiers running after him) and jumped into his Arwing. He took off.  
  
As the ship hovered above the plane surface, he could see many black things on the surface and many more coming out of the hole. 'What the heck is going on? What just happened? What happened.to me?" He thought about these things 'til he got into space, where he thought about other things to try to get his mind off of what just happened.  
  
'Maybe Peppy's doing the laundry tonight.'  
  
And yet, through this all, Blade didn't notice the strange carvings that had appeared on his Gun-Blade.  
  
They read, "Wolf Heart"  
  
Hey folks. Sorry I haven't up-loaded in a while, but things get in the way. One quick thing. If the flashback doesn't make sense to you, read Scraff's piece, the "Sword Keeper." Enjoy that and R&R both this and that. 


	5. The Almost Perfect Assassin

Hey all! Here's the next installment of the Wolfhart Saga. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. They were very helpful. This chapter is going to be kind of long.Like Risk. so if you don't like reading a lot at a time, sorry, Again, R&R. All of your reviews have been very helpful to me and the other authors that are currently working with me on this story. Thanks, and Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Star Fox! The Gunblade belongs to Squaresoft. Blade belongs to me. Scraff belongs to Scraff. Nothing much else to say so let's get on with it!  
  
The Lone Wolf Part 5. The Almost Perfect Assassin  
  
A few days after the last mission, life continues normally for the Star Fox team.  
  
"Slippy! Get away from that microwave!"  
  
Blade walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, only to find Peppy Hare sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and Slippy Toad attempting to fix the microwave again.  
  
It had blown up a week before, and Slippy being Slippy, was trying to fix it. The problem was that the microwave was in the wall, and it was literally impossible to get it out. Another problem was that, even though the microwave was destroyed, the electrical current still ran through it. So any contact with the wires inside the back panel would result in a shocking experience. Slippy however, never backed out of a challenge and was trying to fix it again.  
  
Blade, with his Gunblade strapped to his back, drew the pistol in his thigh holster, and pointed it at his team member.  
  
"You have to stop trying to fix that piece of junk! Remember the last time you tried it? You were sent to sickbay with third degree burns! And now we're running out of medical supplies. So just stop tinkering with it before you fry yourself again!"  
  
Slippy, however, wasn't listening. He kept on fooling with the microwave, knowing full well that Blade had a pistol pointed at him.  
  
Right now, he just wanted to get the thing out of the wall.  
  
Blade was getting tired of this. After all, he'd been trying to stop Slippy for the last week. He'd even shot the toad, but the toad always had his shields on, and none of the hits connected.  
  
He gave up.  
  
The wolf lowered the laser pistol, walked over to the table, and sat down opposite of Peppy. The veteran pilot laughed as the wolf started to bang his head on the table.  
  
"Finally got to you, eh?" The old hare was still chuckling. Blade was too tired and way too frustrated to talk. He just stayed there.  
  
Just as he stopped hitting his head, Falco walked into the room. Looking around, the bird started to crack up. "What's the matter Wolfy?  
  
"Shut up Chicken Boy"  
  
Falco started to clench his fists.  
  
Falco despised being called Chicken Boy. He always took at as an insult, the way Blade meant it to be taken. Falco didn't like being called a chicken. It was a personal insult, because, even though Falco Lambardi was a bird, he couldn't fly. There was also a fact that Falco thought very highly of himself, and when he is called a chicken, it makes him appear afraid, and that's a bad thing for someone with such a big ego and a lot of pride. He also didn't like being called a boy, for that also made him look weak, and he didn't like to be weak.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Falco spoke through clenched teeth. Blade looked up at him.  
  
"Then stop calling me Wolfy! I hate that name!"  
  
Blade, of course, hated that name the Avion had bestowed upon him, because it made the proud wolf seem like a timid, shy pup. He really didn't like that.  
  
Blade stood up, and grabbed the handle of his Gunblade, but he did not draw it. Falco already had his laser pistol out and aimed at Blade. Luckily, Fox stepped into the kitchen at the same time.  
  
"Are you two at it again?!" Fox was getting annoyed with this act.  
  
This was not the first time that the two mercenaries had been at each other's throats. They were like this at least once a day, and on occasion, even twice. Today was no exception. Fox usually had to step in before anyone got seriously injured.  
  
The strange thing was that both the bird and the wolf wore large grins on their faces. The two loved to fight between each other. It was their only form of entertainment that they had on the ship. Even Peppy put his paper down when there was a scuffle.  
  
Fox was really annoyed now. "Knock it off now!"  
  
Blade and Falco, still smiling, sat down.  
  
Blade was soon overcome with fatigue, and he put his head back on the table. Falco sat down with a bowl of something and looked over at Slippy.  
  
Fox, who had finally decided to look away from the table, just noticed Slippy.  
  
"Blade! I thought I told you to make sure Slippy didn't screw around with the microwave!" Fox was having a very bad day so far.  
  
'Something must have happened between him and Fara.' The wolf thought to himself with a chuckle  
  
Blade sighed "I gave up on him."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
Without lifting his head from the table or saying a word, Blade raised his pistol in his hand, pointed it at the wall, and pushed a button on the side. An empty energy clip fell out of the weapon.  
  
"Oh" Was all the fox could say.  
  
"It's a lost cause. Even if he could take that piece of junk out of the wall, he'd never be satisfied until he's taken it apart, put it back together, then done it all again! Just let him go. We'll bye a new one when we get back to Corneria."  
  
Satisfied with his answer, Fox changed the subject.  
  
"Okay. Everyone, we've received a message from General Pepper. We've got a new job. Meet me in cargo bay 10 in ten minutes." He then left without another word.  
  
"What's bugging' him?" Falco said while stifling a chuckle  
  
"Don't know, but we better get going. Come on Slip!"  
  
Slippy, who had remained silent the entire time, finally responded, ".sure."  
  
As the four walked out of the kitchen and followed Fox, the one thing they hadn't expected, happened. The microwave exploded.  
  
Slippy looked back, disappointment clear on his face.  
  
"Ah, crap!"  
  
As the wolf, the bird, the hare, and the toad entered the cargo bay, the familiar blue glow of the hologram projector, and the even more familiar face of General Pepper greeted them.  
  
"Ah. Everyone's here. Good. Good. Okay. Here's the mission." The General spoke in a calm tone,  
  
"As you all know, the Cornarian Air Force is running low on the metal known as Adamantine. This metal is the hardest known substance this side of the galaxy. It's used to make the hulls of our star crafts."  
  
'I didn't know that.' Blade's head was telling him that he was going to go on this mission.alone. He didn't want to believe himself, but that feeling was there, and it wouldn't leave.  
  
"A large supply of Adamantine has been discovered on a planet only known as Cosmosis, and the entire Lylat system knows about it. We do not have someone there. And due to the fact that you all are the closest to the planet, one of you is to go to the planet Cosmosis. You are to scope out a sector with a large quantity of Adamantine undiscovered by the other systems. Locate the sector, and send the coordinates back to the Great Fox. Those left on the ship will relay the message to Cornarian Science Federation ship that will be launched within the hour."  
  
Falco spoke on an unenthusiastic voice. "Great. CSF ships. Just what we need."  
  
General Pepper ignored Falco's comment, and continued with the briefing.  
  
"As soon as the CSF crews arrive, you are to find another Adamantine sector, then when the Crews arrive at that sector, you will de allowed to leave."  
  
"Is that all?!" Blade yelled. "There has to be more to it!"  
  
"Of course there is." The General responded. "The CSF is hiring you for that part. The planet Kortec 5 is hiring you for an assassination job."  
  
"Hm.. Something exciting to do." Peppy spoke up.  
  
"Who's the target?" Fox asked.  
  
"The President of Cosmosis. He's more or less dictator if you ask me. An old crafty badger from what I hear."  
  
Everyone accepted. "Who goes?" Fox asked.  
  
"Which ever one of you has great accuracy with a rifle, and has the best stealth tactics." The General responded.  
  
Suddenly, every head in the room turned towards Blade.  
  
"What?! NO! Wait.never mind.it's an assassination job, right?"  
  
"Um.yeah" Fox replied with a slightly fed-up kind of tone in his voice.  
  
Rethinking the proposal, the wolf answered. "Okay. I'll take the job!" Blade answered.  
  
"Good! You'll be there by tomorrow, so warm up on your shooting. Pepper, out!"  
  
The blue face of General Pepper disappeared, and the team worked their way to the door.  
  
'How do I get myself into these things?'  
Blade stood in the caverns, waiting. He'd just showed the CSF crews where the second Adamantine Sector was, he was bored out of his mind, and he was tired of waiting. The time was 1430 hours, and he was to go and find the President in a half-hour. He leaned back against the wall, and loaded his Gunblade, making sure he had six bullets in the weapon.  
  
A half-hour soon passed, and he slipped away from the main group. He called up Peppy.  
  
"Peppy, I need the position of the President. It's time to start."  
  
"Got 'em Blade. The coordinates have been sent to your PDA. Good luck! Peppy, signing off"  
  
"Yeah.sure."  
  
As he walked down a secret tunnel that the PDA had showed him, a sneaking suspicion of doom was creeping into his head. Again, his mind was telling him that something was wrong. He hated this feeling, but he lived with it.  
  
As he walked down the tunnel, the PDA started to beep like crazy.  
  
'Hm.I must be here already."  
  
Blade found himself starring through an old hole in the wall. He looked down to see just what he had expected.  
  
Blade had been told that the President passed through this room a lot, and was also told to wait here. He was in luck. The president was walking through his line of sight right now, and indeed, the President was a very old badger.  
  
'This should be easy.'  
  
As Blade attached the silencer to his sniper rifle, he mentally prepared himself for the kill. He hated killing people. That was all there was to it. But when there was a job like this, someone had to do it.  
  
But still.every time before he pulled the trigger, he had to tell himself that whoever he was about to shoot must be really bad. You had to have a reason to hire Star Fox for an assassination job. If it wasn't a good excuse, then the order wouldn't go through, and Star Fox would have no idea that it existed.  
  
"There's always a reason." Blade said out loud as he place the gun on the bipod, and he took aim. The wolf had slight problems with the sniper rifle, for he only had one eye, but he still out-ranked the others in marksmanship. He soon had a bead on the President, as started to slowly pull the trigger.  
  
His paws were starting to sweat, and he pulled the trigger a little more.  
  
However, before he could pull it completely, the President fell dead, a cloud of red falling behind him.  
  
"What the heck? What happened?" Blade was baffled. Was someone else given the same job?  
  
Blade started to run down the rest of the tunnel, and as he ran, he broke out into a cold sweat. He didn't have a clue to what had just happened, but he knew that it was anything but good.  
  
He then appeared at the end of the tunnel, which had led down a staircase. He looked out to where the President was, and didn't like what he saw.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?"  
  
The wolf looked at the bodies of at least twenty soldiers. Possibly guards. They were all dead, and were circled around the badger he had just tried to kill.  
  
He hailed the Great Fox on his PDA. Fox's face appeared on the screen. He looked surprised.  
  
"Blade! What's going on? I'm reading major activity under the surface!"  
  
"I don't care right now! We have a problem!" He almost yelled back.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"The President's dead!" Blade answered.  
  
"Well, isn't he supposed to be?" Fox said Mater-of-facility.  
  
"No! It wasn't me! I didn't kill him! It was someone else!"  
  
"Okay.I'll inform Pepper, and you'll get your new orders in a few minutes."  
  
Blade was hesitant. He just wanted to get off this rock. "Sure"  
  
Blade turned the PDA off, and started to investigate the other bodies. There seemed to be two groups. One looked like royal guards and the other.. He couldn't tell. But that group wore black armor. They all had swords, while the guards had guns. Strangely enough, there were more dead guards then there were or the black clad men. The wolf's PDA buzzed in his hand, and he answered it. A very stunned looking Pepper appeared on the screen.  
  
"Blade, what's going on?!"  
  
"General, I have no idea! There seems to be two different groups of dead guys here. Including the president. What are my orders sir?"  
  
"You are to search the area, find the assassin, and finish the job" The General ordered.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Blade looked around, and saw a crevice in the wall. Since it was the only other way out of the room, Blade went through it. He found himself in a long tunnel. As he walked through the dark passage, there was no light except for the red glow of the ball on his Gunblade.  
  
As he appeared on the other side, the scene that was in the other side greeted him here too. There was a great deal of creatures out here too. Though this time, the majority was of the black armored group.  
  
He was on the surface of the desolate planet, and it appeared that he was on a large plain. Something appeared in his peripheral vision  
  
Blade spun around, only to see a gray wolf, with black hair, armor that ran down his left arm completely, and a golden band on his head, staring back at him.  
  
The wolf had a sword strapped to his back. The weapon had an impressive golden hilt, but that was about all that he saw of the sword.  
  
Blade drew his own Gunblade from the sheath on his back, the red ball shining ever so brightly, and faced the stranger completely. He instantly regarded the wolf as a threat. Yet, there was something oddly familiar about this wolf.  
  
With a little fear in his voice, Blade spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
End!  
  
OK! Hopefully, you all enjoyed that. I promise more action in the next parts. Just so you know, this story and the story, "The Sword Keeper", written by Scraff, will be fused together. ((Hopefully)) This might not have been the best chapter on this site, but oh well.R&R please. Thanks a lot! Suggestions, Complements, and Ideas are greatly appreciated. Flames will be accepted, but ignored. Again, Thanks a lot. 


	6. Note!

TO ALL LONE WOLF FANS! ((Probably not too many of the writing population) Due to circumstances beyond my control, this series will be put on hold 'til it's ready to be put up, so bear with us as we try our hardest to give you're the best in written entertainment!  
  
Writing plan for 2003: Lone Wolf Series: Date of Completion, (DoC) unknown. Mid-year possibly. 


End file.
